falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Coffin (Resistance)
Coffin is a character in Fallout: Equestria - Resistance, and is the first companion of Sparkplug (AKA Littlepip). History Background Coffin was born into the Grand Equestrian Enclave. His father is a respected officer, as is his uncle. However, from a young age, Coffin proved suspicious of the government and their claims about the apparently deceased Lightbringer. As he got older, Coffin broke into restricted Enclave files that revealed the truth about Operation: Cauterize. Reading up about the Lightbringer in secret, and getting a job through his father's contacts at the Enclave Technology Division, he joined the Resistance and uses his access to keep their base in the sub-levels of the factory a secret. He also passed on the blueprints to produce PegWings to the rebels. Present Day He first meets Littlepip when she, as Sparkplug, is brought to the resistance's base. He is cautious at first, but he quickly warms to the new recruit. His idolisation of the Stable Dweller quickly becomes apparent, much to Littlepip's supreme embarrassment. He also expresses a distaste towards the Princesses of Equestria and Ministry Mares from the old world. Coffin later gives Littlepip the location of her mother's apparent burial site, allowing her to go and say goodbye. He is also assigned by Silver Bell and Life Bloom to go with Littlepip to destroy the Hades Tank factory near Fillydelphia, though he once again becomes suspicious of her when her lack of present-day knowledge becomes apparent. He assists in both sneaking into the factory and then in setting the main reactor to detonate. He, alongside the group, then proceed to fight their way out of the facility before it is destroyed. Afterwards, he returns to New Appleoosa alongside the others. Convinced that there is more to 'Sparkplug' than meets the eye, he confronts Silver Bell and Life Bloom. He is rather incensed that they tell him to drop it, but doesn't take it out on her as he believes that those two are making her keep quiet about something that happened in her past. Not an inaccurate deduction, but he remains unaware of the truth about his idol. Coffin is then instructed to accompany Sparkplug on a mission to recruit the Applejack's Rangers for retaking New Appleoosa. During this, they found a lead suggesting that Watcher was being held and tortured in a nearby Enclave facility. Coffin was reluctant to go off-mission for the sake of a single individual, but Littlepip convinced him to at least scope the place out. They eventually locate the facility, encountering an Enclave agent and part-time raider named Rope Gallows who appears to switch sides. His mistrust of her proves correct when she frames them for the murder of General Grim Gallop, intending to kill them and become the new favourite to take Grim's job. After the death of Watcher, the duo retreat from the base until they are cornered and almost die in a balefire egg blast. Coffin saves them with a teleport, burning his magic out in the process, leaving him barely lucid until they can next make camp. He is still with Littlepip when they arrive at Stable 12, and helps come to an agreement with the Rangers and accepts Sapphire's request to join the group. Traits Personality Coffin is a naturally distrusting individual. That distrust is what led him to discover the true agenda of the Enclave, and it also allows him to stay one step ahead. However, he has gained a great respect for the Resistance and particularly for Life Bloom and Silver Bell. On top of that, and maybe because of his distrust in others, he has a complete zero tolerance for lying (outside of practical situations, like lying to protect his cell from the Enclave). He doesn't like being kept out of the loop by his peers, and hopes his colleagues are as open with him as he is with them. Skills Coffin is an excellent computer hacker, able to break into the Enclave's network and see classified intel even from a young age. This ability makes him invaluable to the Resistance and is the reason he is sent with Littlepip in the first place. His skill with computers surpassed the Stable Dweller's easily, though he defers to her whenever tasks of a more mechanical and/or technical nature are involved. He has enough magical power to manage a teleport, though he has only managed it once. It should also be noted the act burnt out his magic entirely. Equipment Coffin wears an armoured trenchcoat and a salvaged X-01 power armour helmet, which has since exited service within the Enclave itself in favour of the newer X-02 models. Relationships Silver Bell - As Silver Bell is the leader of the Resistance, she has Coffin's complete trust and loyalty. She believes in her, though secretly fears that she isn't being completely on the level with him at times. Life Bloom '- Much like with Silver Bell, Coffin respects and trusts his judgement as the brains behind the Resistance. '''Erdnussbutter '- Coffin's uncle and an Enclave officer. Not much is known about their relationship beyond Coffin referring to him as a 'nut'. '''Steampunk - Coffin's fellow freedom fighter and friend. Psycho - Another friend of Coffin, who he considers a brother-in-arms despite his questionable mental state. 'Littlepip '- Coffin idolises Littlepip as something of a legendary hero. He has dedicated his life to living up to her legacy, unaware that his new colleague, Sparkplug, is indeed her. Towards Sparkplug, he acts warmly, but has an air of caution that comes from his suspicion that there is more to the mare than meets the eye. 'Sapphire '- Being the daughter of two of his heroes, Coffin was more than happy for her to join the group for the duration of their wasteland adventure. 'Rope Gallows '- Coffin never trusted the raider-turned-Enclave agent when she seemingly wanted to join the Resistance. His mistrust proved correct, and Rope Gallows remains firmly towards the top of Coffin's list of enemies. Category:Unicorns Category:Grand Pegasus Enclave members Category:Characters